Hey, I'm  a daughter of Gerard Way
by BajaSt
Summary: When Amanda's mother dies, the girl goes to live with her father. She never saw him in her life and have no idea who he is. What is gonna happen with her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **The action takes place in 2009, but the characters are as old as they would be in 2011. Don't ask me why. I just did it how I wanted to. Well..I hope you will enjoy reading my story. If you could review, I would really apreciate that.**

* * *

><p>It was June. The 15th, and it was another rainy day in Vancouver, a day after my mother's funeral.<p>

Yes, my Mom died.

My name is Amanda Lee and I'm fourteen years old. I'm half Canadian, from my mom's side and probably American from my dad's side. Probably? Yeah, probably. I have no idea who my dad is. I never saw him in my life. Mom never talked about him, I just knew that he was sending us money. So Mom could pay me a good school. She never told me who my dad was, his name or if I will ever be able to meet him. She thought I didn't want to meet him and hated him.

I've always wanted to meet him, but not under the consequences of my Mom's death. She was in a car accident, five days ago. I cried whole five days, I'm not joking. Mom was the only person in the world that loved me. I don't have any friends. At school, I'm the clever emo kid and everyone hates me. I got used to it. I was a loner, during break times I was at the library, reading and listening to music. In my free time I did the same thing, plus I was painting, singing and playing musical instruments. Three times a week I had my tennis trainings. And I usually went jogging every other day. And if I had nothing to do I studied. My school marks were good, just As and A*s. My Mom was always proud of me. Now I was sitting in my room, the stupid woman from child care still there. While she was saying something, I was looking at my bedroom walls. They were covered in posters of my favorite band, My Chemical Romance. I loved their music so much. Mom hated them and never allowed me to go to their show. I started to listen to the woman for once.

"As I told you already, you will be living with your dad. He's on his way to get here already. You should pack your things." The woman from child care said and got ready to leave.

"But I never saw him in my life!" I protested. It was true. Whole 14 years, I never had different family but my mom. And now she was gone.

As I waited, I packed my things. One suitcase with clothes and the other one with all my books, cds, dvds and photos. And a little package with fourteen envelopes. These were the only things I ever got from Dad. He sent me a birthday card every year and a present.

It was four in the afternoon, when the doorbell rang. I opened the door. The woman from the children care was there once again.

"Hello sweetie. Your dad had arrived." she said. I took a one deep breath. "Amanda, I would like you to meet your father, Gerard Way. Well, good luck to you two, I have to go."

I blinked for few times.

"Hey Aimee. I'm Gerard. And I'm..hm... your dad." I saw a tall, red haired guy with icy blue eyes. I thought again about what he had just said and- then there was nothing, but darkness.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in my bed. On a chair next to the bed, Gerard Way, the singer from My Chemical Romance was sitting .Oh, what a beautiful dream I was dreaming!

"Aimee? Are you awake?" I shook my head. "I'm not. Gerard Way is sitting in my bedroom. I'm still dreaming." He smiled softly.

"You're awake then. I carried you into your bed when you fainted." I finally remember what happened.

"What the-? That's not possible."

"It is, Amy. I'm Gerard Way and I'm your dad. I met your Mom fourteen years ago in Vegas. She was four years older than me...and you know. We were both drunk and. I got a letter from her, in which she said she was pregnant. I told her to come back, but she didn't. I've always wanted to meet you, but she didn't want me to. So, she just let me send you money. And one more thing. I asked her if she could give you my last name. Which she did, partly. Here you are that's new and yours." He handed me a passport. American. I looked through it. My whole name now was Amanda Lee Way. In my address column, there was written:

_Martin Ln 3780_

_Los Angeles, California 90210_

_USA_

"Look here," Gerard added and showed me his passport. In the column children were two names. The second one was Bandit, who was born on 27th of May, 2009 and then the first one, that was really me. Amanda Lee Way, who was born on 7th of August, 1996.

"Oh Aimee. You have the right to hate me. I would understand. Whole fourteen years you didn't know who I was." he added.

"How, how could I ever hate you, you're my dad and I always wanted to meet you. I'm just...still shocked, you know?" I still couldn't believe it. Gerard Way. My dad.

"I know. It's kind of...weird. Okay, we have plane tickets reserved for an evening flight to L.A." I nodded.

"So. What's gonna happen when we land in there?" I asked. "Well. We will go home. I think you know that I'm married. Lindsey, she can't wait to see you. And Bandit will be happy to have a sister. And the boys. They all can't wait to see you too. Especially my brother. So, do you have your things packed?" I nodded again. There was so much new information. I took one of my suitcases, Ger-, my dad took the other. When we were passing the mirror in the hall, I stopped.

"I can't be your daughter. We don't look similar." He turned around so he was standing next to me.

"Look carefully." He said and pointed at our reflection in the mirror. And I saw it. My nose and lips were same as his. Even the shape of our face was similar. The only thing that didn't match, were the eyes. And hair, obviously. My hair was dark brown, or black. I never saw anybody with the hair color as me. "The hair? It is that dark because you are quarter Italian. And about the eyes, I know whose eyes you got. I will leave it as a surprise." he said and then pulled me close to him. He smelt perfectly.

"I know it seems like not true, but I love you, Amy."

"Thanks, Ger-. Shit. I guess it's gonna take me sometime to get used to the dad thing."

We stayed in a hug for a minute.

"I think we better get going. The plane is leaving in two hours."

We went by a cab to the airport. Ger-, my dad took a hoodie and pulled the hood over his head so his hair was hidden. Even there was no sun, he wore sunglasses.

While we were waiting for our flight we started to talk more. "Are you hungry? Or do you want anything to drink?" Dad asked me. I pointed towards Starbucks coffee.

"Maybe a coffee would be good." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, you're just like me and Mikey. Uncle Mikey." That was funny.

"It sounds funny: uncle Mikey. I'm gonna have to get used to it." We entered the Starbucks and I realized I didn't have any money. And then I realized that I was with my dad.

"Have whatever you want to, okay? Something to eat maybe? You look hungry." Dad said. I nodded. I WAS hungry. I couldn't remember the last time I ate.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"One caramel frapuccino with extra caramel syrup and a raspberry cheesecake, please." said dad and I together at once. We exchanged a look and started to laugh. He whispered into my ear:

"You're definitely Way. Whole family loves this coffee."

The woman looked at us strangely.

"So two frapuccinos and two cheesecakes, right?" We nodded and dad paid. By cash. I understood that on his credit card was written his name and I guessed he wouldn't be glad that they would know he's Gerard Way. It still sounded strange. My dad was really Gerard Way.

"Go sit down, Am. I'm gonna be there in a second." He said and I went to sit down. I found a table next to the window which was empty and there weren't people to close to us. I sat down and waited. "Here you go, sweetie." said Dad as he placed a paper cup and a plate in front of me. I turned around to hug him.

"Thanks, Ger-,daddy." He gave me a hug back and then sat across at the table. "I bought a sandwich too. Would you like one?" He pulled out two chicken sandwiches.

"No thanks. The cake is enough. Plus I should tell you already that I'm a vegetarian." Dad looked at me and started to laugh.

"Frankie will be happy that he's not the only one. By the way, do you wear glasses?"

"Contacts. Why?"

"Someone in the family has to be short sighted like Mikey was." I nodded and dad continued.

"You know, I'm so sorry. For pulling you away from your hometown and friends." I laughed. Friends. "I don't have friends. I'm a loner." Dad gave me a sad smile. "Like I was. So how's school? I'm not informed, how many years of school do you have left?"

"Well, if you don't count these two weeks until the end of school year, then four." "Oh wow...well. There are thousands of things I don't know about you. Let's start." He said and after sipping from his coffee, he started shooting.

"Favorite subject?"

"Music, Art, P.E., chemistry and biology."

"Wow. Hated subject?"

"Geography and physics."

"Same here. Hobbies?"

"Reading, listening to music, painting, jogging, playing tennis and playing musical instruments and singing."

"True daughter of mine. Which musical instruments can you play?"

"Mom have always wanted me to play flute and recorder, so that. Plus piano, guitar and I started to try bass."

He choked.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Uhm. I'm ok. Just surprised. It's unbelievable how many instruments you can play. Are you gonna sing something for me please?"

"...At... home. Not now, please." He nodded and shooting continued.

"Favorite color?"

"Black, red and white."

"My girl. Favorite animal?"

"Penguin."

"Cute. Favorite food?"

"Italian. But without meat."

"Great. We are cooking Italian every other day at home. The meat won't be a problem. Favorite band?" I chuckled.

"My Chemical Romance. What did you expect?" He chuckled back.

"Favorite album?"

"Uhm...I don't know. All of them. When will the new one come out?"

"Not sure. End of next year, probably. Moving on. Favorite songs?"

"Disenchanted, Welcome to Black Parade, Desert song and Helena."

"Helena. It's hard to believe that the song is about your grey grand mother, right?" I stayed silent for few seconds.

"It is." We sat in silence for few minutes.

"Flight AC 738 to Los Angeles is ready for boarding at the gate E 67. We would like to ask the passengers flying first class to get to the boarding first." Gerard stood up.

"Come on. We have to be there first," he said.

"We are flying first class?" I asked and Daddy laughed.

"Yeah we are. Let's go, sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Feedback is more than welcome, thank you! :) <strong>

**Another chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank JennyKitty198 for a review. I really apreciate it. Thanks for all alerts and reviews, or just for reading this.**

**I hope you will like this chapter...and...can I get some more reviews, please? :)**

* * *

><p>We got up and went to the gate E 67. We went to the checking. When we handed the lady our passports and flight tickets, she said before looking at them. "Sir, you have to pull your sunglasses off."<p>

Then she took a look at the passport. Her eyes were wide. Gerard took his glasses and for few seconds pulled them off. The woman nodded and said:

"Thank you. Bye!"

We went to the plane and as we sat down we continued to talk.

"Uhm. Gera-, daddy, what about me and school?" I thought about it later and couldn't believe it. I was worrying about school.

"I'm gonna figure it out. These two weeks until the end of school year don't matter and we can think about something through the holidays, okay? And if you are not comfortable with calling me dad, yet, it's not a problem. You can call me Gerard."

"Thanks. I guess I just need some time." He nodded. We were sitting in silence until the plane started to move, getting ready for taking off. I bit my lip.

"Daddy, can I please hold your hand? I'm scared of flying a bit." I said. Gerard smiled and grabbed my hand into his.

"Thank you." I said and smiled back at him. When the plane finally took off, Gera- STOP THIS, daddy asked me:

" Have you ever been in Los Angeles?"

"Yeah, last summer break. Actually, L.A. is my most favorite city in the world!" I said and started to wonder how it will all be. Living in L.A., that was just...wow. I yawned.

"You must be tired, sweetie. Get some sleep!" dad said, so I placed my head on his shoulder. My eyes closed pretty quickly, but I heard how DADDY is singing _Sleep_, softly and quietly. I smiled and in the next second I didn't know about myself.

I woke up when I heard somebody calling my name. "Aimee! Aimee, sweetie! "

I opened my eyes and saw Gerard next to me.

"The food is here. I thought it would be better to wake you. But if you wanna sleep again-," He started, but I cut him off.

"It's okay, daddy. I'm gonna eat something. Do they have something without meat?" I asked him. He smiled at me. Right, I called him daddy.

"I will ask for you. What do you want to drink?" he asked and called the flight attendant. She came and smiled with a fake smile, like all people doing these kind of jobs did. "Just water," I added.

"Do you have something vegetarian?" Dad asked. The flight attendant nodded and in few seconds returned with a not that bad looking salad.

"Thank you," Dad thanked her and I started eating. Between two bites I managed to ask: "Is somebody waiting at the airport for us?" 6Gerard heard a little bit of worries in my voice.

"My parents. They can't wait to see you," My grandparents! Wow! In few minutes the plane was ready for landing. We landed at Los Angeles International Airport and went through the controls. As the man at the passport control said to us:

"Welcome back home!" I started to realize that now, this is my home. We exited the airport with my suitcases collected. Gerard went to two older people, man and woman. I guessed there were my grandparents.

"Gerard!" called the woman and started to talk quickly in Italian. 6"Mama!" he called back and pointed at me. The woman changed languages in a second.

"Hello, you must be Amanda! I'm Donna. You can call me Gran, Donna or Nanna, that's granny in Italian. It's so nice to finally meet you, my dear!" she pulled me into hug.

"Mom, slow down. You gonna scare her!" said Gerard.6

"No, it's okay. It's nice to meet you too, Donna." Like with Gerard. It's gonna take me some time to get used to the fact that this is my granny.

"Hello, Amanda! I'm Donald and I'm your granddad." said the man and hugged me too.

"Nice to meet you, Donald." 6He smiled at me along with his wife.

"Are you gonna take us home? Or should I call a cab?" asked Dad.

"We're gonna give you a ride, it's not a problem!" said Donna and we went together to the airport garage. We stopped at very nice looking BMW.

"Come on!" Dad said and opened the door for me.

"Thanks, dad!" I replied and caught Donna's eye. She smiled when she heard me calling Gerard dad.

The journey from the airport took us half an hour. We spent it talking with my grandparents and looking around.

"I love this city!" I said, looking out from the window.

Dad smiled at me.

"That's great, because it's your new home."

The car suddenly stopped, in front of a nice looking house. There was a light on in one of the rooms.

"We are here," said Dad and pressed my hand. I was getting a bit nervous. What is Lindsey gonna be like? What if she will hate me?

"Okay, we'll catch you later." said Donald.

"Don't you wanna come in?" asked Dad, pulling keys out of his pocket. Donna shook her head.

"It's late; we can come at the weekend. Goodnight." she hugged us both, Donald waved at us and the car disappeared in the darkness.

Gerard unlocked the gate.

"Welcome home!" he said softly and opened the main door.

"Linds?" he called. Suddenly we heard the door banged and a woman came from them.

"Gee! Great that you're here, finally!" said and pulled him into a hug kissing him on his cheek. He smiled and said:

"Hi, Linds! I would like you to meet someone!" Lindsey smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey. I'm so happy that I can meet you! It's gonna be nice to have you here!" she said warmly, pulling me into a hug and giving me a light kiss on my cheek. From the first second, I knew I will like her.

"Thank you very much. It's so nice from you that you will let me stay here."

She smiled.

"Of course I will. It will be nice to have you here!" 6I couldn't help but smiled back. 6"I know it's late, but would you two like something to eat?"

"We ate on the plane, Linds. I guess Amy would appreciate a shower and some sleep." 6Said dad and I gave him grateful look. 6"Sure, I will show you around," she said.

"Goodnight, Aimee!" called dad. I hugged him. 6"Goodnight daddy!" Lindsey smiled as she heard me. She took my hand into hers and started to show me the house. We went through the kitchen, dining room, living room, fitness room and art room. I stopped in front of

"This is awesome! Your work?" I asked her. 6

"Me and dad together. Thank you! Do you paint too?"

"I do. I have my paintings and drawings in my suitcase I can show you later," I answered. Lindsey smiled and led me up the staircase. She showed me her and dad's bedroom. Then there was a huge music room. And two bathrooms. 6"This one is your dad's and this one is mine. We can get in one together, or..." she said and I jumped in.

"I can share one with you? It's not a problem." 6She smiled and nodded. She opened the door. 6"So this is OUR bathroom now. I'm gonna show you your room now, okay?" Opposite of the door to their bedroom were another two doors.

"This is gonna be Bandit's room." she pointed at the door.

"And this is gonna be your room." she said, opening the door next to the one before.6The room was two times bigger than my last one. There was just a bed and a table with a chair.

"We're gonna buy new things here for you, whatever you will want, okay?" said Lindsey.

"Thank you, you're too nice with me, Lindsey." she smiled again.

"Do you want to see your little sister?"

"I would love to. I'm just afraid of waking her up."

"Don't worry, come!" she said and we entered her and dad's bedroom. Bandit had her bed next to theirs. I watched the baby girl. My little, three weeks old sister. 6

"She's beautiful." I whispered softly. Lindsey gave me a smile.

"We should all go to sleep now. It's late." She said and I nodded. I went to the bathroom and had a shower. I found a pajama shorts and a t-shirt lying on a shelf. There was a small note:

_I think you are too tired to unpack your things...L_.

I smiled and put it on. When I went to brush my teeth, Lindsey entered the bathroom.

"Here you are!" she said, handing me a toothbrush. We were standing there in silence, brushing our teeth.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep. And thanks for the pajamas." I said. Lindsey nodded and went with me to my bedroom. I slid under covers. 6"You can sleep however long you want to, okay?" she said from the door.

"I'm always awake at six o'clock...I usually can't sleep."

"I'm gonna be up earlier. Bandit is not sleeping so much."

"Okay. Thank you, Lindsey! And goodnight." I closed my eyes and then felt her lips on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Aimee. Sleep well!"

I smiled and almost immediately felt into a nice sleep without nightmares. As I opened my eyes, I remembered what had happened yesterday. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was quarter past six. I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Lindsey's towel was wet already. I had a shower and brushed my teeth. Again, there was a pack of clothes on the shelf.

So I took a pair of shorts and red converse T-shirt. I checked myself in the mirror and went down the stairs.

I saw Lindsey, sitting on a chair in the kitchen, nursing Bandit.

"Good morning!" I said. Lindsey raised her head and smiled at me.

"Hi Am! I'm gonna get you a breakfast in a minute!" 6"Don't worry 'bout it. Bandit is more important."

I came closer, smiling at the little girl in Lindsey's arms. She stopped drinking the milk and watched me. Lindsey pulled her to seating position. 6"Bandit, this is your sister, Aimee! Do you wanna hold her?"

"I'd love to...I'm just afraid I will do something wrong." I said, sitting on the chair next to Lindsey. She handed me the baby girl and I sat her into my lap. I was scared that she's gonna start crying, but she didn't. She laughed. And again. Her laughter rang like thousand of bells. It was cute. 6

"She likes you! A lot, that's great!" said Lindsey, getting up from the chair. She opened the refrigerator.

"What would you like for breakfast? Eggs? Pancakes? Waffles? Cereal? Oatmeal? Or bacon?" she started to count loud out.

"You can cross out the bacon. I'm a vegetarian," I replied laughing. 6"Okay! I'm doing oatmeal for me. What about you?"

"The same please. Do you need any help?"

"It's okay. Hold Bandit, that's huge help, really."

Then we spent few minutes in silence. I was playing with Bandit and it was so much fun. Lindsey came and placed a plate with oatmeal in front of me and a cup with coffee. She left then and came again with a bowl of fruit. 6"Thanks, Linds. It looks great." 6She sat down to the table and wanted to take Bandit. The girl protested. Lindsey shrugged her shoulders and with a smile, she started to eat.

"Am, I'm not sure if you want to hear it. But...I'm sorry about mom," she said quietly. There was many people who told me that they were sorry about my Mom's death. But I didn't think anyone actually mean it. Lindsey did. I could see it from her face. "Thank you, Linds,"

"It has to be difficult for you. You're Gerard's daughter, so I'm gonna do anything I can to make this place feel like home for you, you know?" she said.

"Thanks again. I appreciate that. A lot." 6We continued talking about my life and things I liked. We got to painting. 6

"Can you show me your drawings now?" she asked. I nodded and took Bandit, giving her to her Mom's arms. I ran up the stairs and opened my suitcase. It was full of my paintings and music sheets. I pulled out two folders. One with black and white pictures and other one with the colorful ones.

"Here you are. These ones are by pencil and these ones are colorful." I said placing them on the table. Lindsey handed me Bandit and started looking through the pictures. I checked the clock on the wall. Half past seven. It took Lindsey fifteen minutes to get through my pictures. Finally, she pulled out three. The first one was a tree in a desert. There was a rainbow and colorful sun also. 6The second one was a black rose, with water drops on its leaves. 6The third one was an angel, without a face. He was white and had black wings.

"Am...this...this is awesome. I mean, really, really good. You are a talent. These three are my favorites, you should show them to your dad." she said. I smiled happily.

"Thank you, Lindsey! I'm glad you like them!"

"Who wouldn't? Your Dad will be proud," Lindsey said and went to give Bandit a bath. I wanted to do something, so I went to wash the dishes and put them into their places. Lindsey came back and placed Bandit in her other bed, which was in the living room. She had some of her toys in there.

"Did you wash the dishes? Oh thank you! You're such a sweetie," she said. 6

"It's not a problem. When is dad getting up usually?"6

"After nine. But I thought I heard him upstairs already,"

"Shall we make him a breakfast?" I asked, wanted to surprise him. 6"Sure, he's gonna be glad!" 6Lindsey answered and we went to cook together.

We were cooking for him a salt Italian pancake and a cup of coffee of course. I was turning the pancake on the other side and it didn't quiet work, so Lindsey came and save the situation. Then she was just standing there next to me, helping if I needed. 6"It looks great! Is it for me?" we heard. Dad was leaning against the door and watching us, smiling like if he had win a lottery.

"How long have you been standing there already? Good morning, by the way," said Lindsey, making her way to dad and kissing his lips softly.

"Two, three minutes." he said. The food was ready, so I put it on a plate and placed it on the table along with the coffee. Dad pulled out a chair and wanted to sit down. But first, he shot at me a look and hugged me. He kissed my forehead. "Good morning, Am. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, thank you." I said, smiling at him. He started to eat. "Bandit is surprisingly quiet, I'm gonna go get her," said Lindsey, standing up.

"Linds, can I go?" I pleaded. She gave me a smiled. 6"Sure you can," she said. I returned to the kitchen with the little girl in my arms. She laughed when she saw her dad. Our dad.

"Morning, bumblebee!" he said cheerfully, kissing her. He gave me her back and I sat on the chair and pulled her into my lap. "Amy, sweetie?" dad said.

"Yes, daddy?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks so much.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time...I was on a camp for two weeks and didn't have time to update before...I'm trying to fix it now, so beside this chapter I updated my other**

**story (A sister of Frank Iero), you're gonna like it if you like this story...**

**Thanks for all your alerts and favorites. Huge thanks to: JennyKitty198, AmyLynn10159, Controversial Mayhem, MCGDR666, xLaurelCullenxx and ImCrazybutyoulikeit. Guys, you can't imagine how much your reviews mean to me.**

**On with the story:**

* * *

><p>"We are going shopping today. We need to buy furniture to your room. And anything else you will want," he said, finishing his cup of coffee. "Oh...Right. Wow! Can I even have colorful walls?"<p>

Dad laughed. "Sure you can. And you know what? We can paint them together!"

"That would be great! Are we coming right now?"

"Sure. Let's meet in the hall in ten minutes," Dad said and went to get dressed. Lindsey and I remained sitting. I shot a look at Lindsey. "You know, I feel like stealing your family," I said apologetically. "Am. You are not. He is your family as well as mine. We are one family, okay? It's me, Gerard, you and Bandit!" She smiled and hugged me. "In my life I will never ever be able to thank you enough," I said. She kissed my cheek.

"Don't say that. And go, dad is waiting!" I ran into the hall, where Dad was standing.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure. Come on!" We went to huge amount of shops. At two in the afternoon, I already choose a bed, desk, closet, chair, armchair, few shelves and a bookcase to my room. It was all in black and red color. We ordered all the things and they were supposed to come to our house in three days. Then we went to a shop with electronics. Dad bought me a Macbook air. Then an I-Pod touch, since my last one was broken and the repairs would cost more than a new one. And finally, he wanted to buy me an IPhone, but I rejected it. I left my last cell phone at home and didn't want to see it again. It was a present from my Mom for my last birthday. And it just...reminded me of her so much.

"Am, you need to have a phone! I'm gonna be always worried if you won't have one," Dad said.

"And you're not gonna be worried if I will have one? Really?" I asked him. He was my Dad. He will be worried about me always. "Okay, point taken. I will be. Anyway. But, please, buy one!" I sighed and went along the shelves with thousands of phones. I stopped in front of a shelf with BlackBerry. I immediately fell in love with one of the phones. It had a keyboard of course, but it was

even touch. Dad saw me. "Want this one?"

"Please, please, pretty please! It's awesome!" Dad nodded and I got my BlackBerry. On our way home we stopped in Starbucks coffee too and the day almost couldn't get any better. We arrived home. "Is that you two?" Lindsey called quietly from the living room.

"No, Pikachu and Spiderman!" Dad called back. Lindsey came, laughing. I told her about everything I bought.

"We can go and get you some clothes and books or CDs and anything you would like to, tomorrow together!" said Lindsey. I nodded. "Plus, we are painting your room tomorrow morning," Dad added.

"And what about now?"

"Mikey and Alicia are coming over. You're gonna meet your uncle and aunt," said Lindsey. Wow. I freaked out and got nervous.

"Hey! Am, calm down!" Lindsey said and placed her hands on my shoulders. I was trembling. She pulled me to her arms. "They don't bite, don't worry!" said Dad.

"'Kay. When are they coming?" I asked. Dad looked at the clock. "In half an hour,"

Lindsey went to the kitchen and placed a plate with just baked cupcakes on the table.

"Lin? Where's B?" I called after her.

"Sleeping. She's gonna be up in an hour or something like that, probably," Lindsey called back. I went to my room and changed into a pair of black pants and my favorite black and red-checkered shirt with short sleeves. I combed my hair and after checking my look in the mirror once again, I went back downstairs. I went to the kitchen. We were talking there with Linds for few minutes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath. Dad went to open the door.

"Hi, Licia! How are you?" I heard him. "Thanks Gee, I'm fine. Mikey's gonna be here in a second, he's parking the car," I heard a sympathetic woman voice. Lindsey went to the front door also, waving at me, to come with. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes was standing there. She smiled as she saw me. "Hi! I'm Alicia...your aunt," she said, hugging me. I smiled back. "Nice to meet you. I'm Amy," I said and saw her nodding her head, she was checking my face and I saw her eyes stopped for a second, staring at something in my face. With another smile, she turned to Lindsey.

"Linds! Where's my other niece?" They left together. Dad and I remained standing in the hall. Suddenly, I saw Mikey.

"Hey, bro!" he called at my Dad. I turned my face to the ground, trying to breathe. I was nervous as hell. "Mikes! I'm glad you can come!"

"Of course I could. I can't wait to meet my niece!" Mikey said. I blushed.

"Hi! I'm Mikey," he said. I raised my head and looked at him. I forgot that I need to breathe. I blinked few times. He was staring into my eyes and I was staring into his. It was like a reflection in the mirror. Our eyes were completely matching. The shape, the color. He pulled me into a hug.

"Nice eyes!" he whispered. "Same goes to you," I answered and then continued: "I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you, uncle Mikey!" He smiled at me.

"And same goes to you, Amy," he said, repeating the phrase I have said few seconds ago. I placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled away finally. Dad was standing next to me, smiling.

"She looks so like you, bro!" said Mikey. Dad nodded. "But the eyes are yours," he replied and we all went to the kitchen.

Lindsey was just making coffee and in few minutes, we were sitting in the dining room, drinking coffee and eating delicious raspberry cupcakes.

"Are you gonna tell us something about yourself, Amy?" asked Alicia. I nodded. "What do you wanna now?"

"Everything!" said Mikey. I began.

"I was born on the 7th of August, 1994. I love to sing, read, paint, and listen to music. I'm huge fan of your and Dad's band. I can play the piano, guitar, recorder, flute and even a bass a bit. My favorite colors are black, white and red, my favorite animal is a penguin and my favorite movie is Nightmare on Elm Street and Lord of the Rings. My favorite book is The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho and We Children from Bahnhof Zoo," I said. Mikey looked at me admirably.

"Wow! Nice," he said. I smiled softly and changed a looked with Dad. Lindsey suddenly got up.

"Bandit's crying, I'm gonna go and get her," she said. I caught her hand. "I'm going," I stopped her. She gave me a smile and so I left the room. I entered the bedroom and went to B's bed. She was crying softly. I pulled her out of her bed. Shhh, don't cry!" I whispered softly, taking her into my arms. She looked at me and immediately stopped crying. She raised her little arms to me and hugged me again, like in the morning. I placed a kiss on her forehead and went with her down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm gonna work on the next one immediately and try to post it as soon as possible.<strong>

**For the ones who want to know about which BlackBerry I'm talking about, here is a link: .com/smartphones/blackberrytorch/ I want it, but my dad doesn't want to buy it for me.. :(**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are MORE than welcome! XoXo, BajaSt :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

I know it has been a whie since I updated and I'm really really sorry. I'm working on this story, don't worry. I just realized, that I need a bit of your help. I recieved questions to this story. All of them were in the same way: Is this a story about the life of Gerard's daughter, or is it going to be a love story (with Frank or whoever). The thing is, that until now I was pretty sure about the first option. Now, I started to think about it again and I'm kinda stuck right now. I need your help. Do you want this to be a story about life of Gerard's daughter, or a love story ( with who maybe) ? If you'd be such sweeties and write me a message, email or review, whatever. But please, your help is neccessary.

Thanks so much and hope to hear some ideas soon.

With love, BajaSt xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: So...Hi! You haven't heard from me about this story for ages. And... I'm truly sorry. As I said, I'm not abandoning it. Here is a next chapter. But first, please, let me make clear few things. I don't know if I was stupid or even more stupid. I made few mistakes with the dates and ages. **

**So anything that didn't fit, here it is: Action takes place in 2009. Amanda (Amy, Aimee, always the same person, ok) was born 7th of August 1995, so she's not 14 yet. She's 13 and she's gonna be 14 in two months approximately. She is gonna be freshmen next school year. I have said that the characters are all older than they are…NOT TRUE. Gerard was born on April 9th, 1977 (same as in real life) and that makes him 32. Bandit is also same age as in real life. Born on the 27th of May, 2009 and that makes her 3 weeks old. Everyone else is the same age as they are in real life too! I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES and I hope they are sorted out now. However if there is something I forgot, please don't hesitate and ask me! **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>As I went down the stairs with my little sister in my arms, I noticed that there was someone standing in the hall. I didn't have my contacts, so I couldn't recognize the person. When I came closer I found out it was uncle Mikey. He smiled as he saw me and his other niece.<p>

"She looks like you, too," he pointed out.

"Maybe a bit," I answered, because I didn't think of anything better.

"Take Bandit to Lindsey. I'll be waiting here for you so, come back, please!" he said. I nodded and continued with my way back to living room. I placed the little girl into Lindsey's lap.

"There you go!" I said with a smile. Linds gave me a thankful nod.

"Thank you, Am. You're amazing!" she replied. Bandit gave me one last look and then turned her eyes and attention to her mother. I made my way back to the hall, where Mikey was standing and obviously, waiting for me to come back.

"Would you mind going for a walk with me?" he asked. I shook my head immediately.

"Of course not. We planned to go with Lindsey and Bandit, anyway," I replied, grabbing my hoodie.

"We can take Bandit with us. Go and ask your m-, Lindsey!" Mikey suggested. I ran back to the living room once again. Bandit was crying, again. She obviously didn't sleep well.

"Linds, can I take Bandit out for a walk?" I asked Lindsey.

"Well, sure, but-" she started. I didn't let her finish the question.

"Uncle Mikey wants to take his nieces for a walk, so don't worry," I said and let her place my little sister into my arms.

"Enjoy it!" Lindsey added and my Dad joined her.

"Yeah, have fun!" I placed a kiss on my Daddy's cheek and then on Lindsey's. I waved at Alicia.

"I am not getting a kiss goodbye from my niece?" Alicia asked softly, laughing. I blushed a bit and gave her a kiss too.

"Bye Dad, bye Linds, bye Licia!" I called and went to dress Bandit in something more appropriate for a walk. Then we met up with uncle Mikey at the front door.

"Sorry it took us so long!" I apologized, but Mikey just waved his hand dismissively. We decided not to take a baby carriage, so it end up that Mikey was carrying Bandit in his arms. Well, he was holding her with his left hand only. His right hand was caught in my left hand. I was smiling. It seemed so natural to hold hands with uncle Mikey. I didn't mind at all being like a little girl, who had to hold hands with her parents.

"So, tell me Amy, have you ever heard of mine and your daddy's band?" Mikey started the conversation. I looked at him strangely.

"Uncle Mikey! Of course! I love My Chem since I heard the first song of the 'Bullets'!"

"Wow! Really? That means that we are your favorite band since you were...seven?" he asked. I nodded.

"When's the new album coming out? I can't wait!"

"Next year, before Christmas probably. We are still writing, you know," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I seriously can't wait, uncle Mikey!" I exclaimed. He smiled.

"Come with us to the studio then! You can come tomorrow if you want to!" he suggested, smile still playing on his lips.

"I'd love to! But we are painting my room tomorrow, with Dad. Don't YOU wanna come over and help us?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'm gonna go and help my niece out, of course!" he answered. I gave him a huge smile. Or better, a grin.

"Thanks, Mikey!" I replied. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you wanna invite Frank too? I mean, have you met him already?"

"Like, Frank Iero, from your band? No, not yet. But I'd love too!" I answered.

"Okay. I'm gonna take care about that. Let's say, 10 o'clock at your place?"

"Sounds like a plan!" I said, still smiling and let him give me Bandit and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Frank?" Uncle Mikey said. I couldn't catch anything going from the other side of the phone, because it was muffled and quiet.

"Do you wanna meet my niece and Gerard's daughter?"

"We are painting her room tomorrow. Come to Gee's place at 10, 'kay?"

"Right. See you there!"

"Don't know. Use your imagination! Bye!" I watched him ending the call and watched him for a second.

"Frankie's gonna be there," Mikey said, taking Bandit back to his arms.

"That's great, uncle Mikey!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad you are happy. Do you wanna tell me something about yourself, Amy?"

"I'm not good at it,"

"At what?"

"Talking about myself,"

"Try at least!"

"Hm...Okay...I'm thirteen years old. I lived in Vancouver. I'm gonna be in freshmen year. I love drawing, singing, playing instruments, doing sports, everything. I love your band. When I grow up, I wanna be a musician. Uhm...yeah, I guess that's it,"

"When is your birthday?"

"7th of August,"

"And what's your...favorite subject?"

"Uhm...art, music, p.e, biology and chemistry,"

"Wow, that sounds very nice,"

"Does it? I think it sounds ordinary,"

"I have to assure you, it doesn't," he replied. Bandit started to cry suddenly. I extended my arms to Mikey and waited till he placed the little girl into my arms.

"Shhh, shhh, don't cry, don't cry," I whispered to her and in few seconds she stopped.

"How are you doing this?"

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. We continued walking.

"I love LA, I'm so glad we're living here,"

"I hated it when we first moved here, but now I can't imagine living anywhere else. I'm gonna go buy some coffee, do you want anything?"

"Caramel Frappuccino please! I was in Starbucks with daddy and he said I'm completely like you two in this,"

"He was right. Will you wait for me here?" he pointed at a bench, outside the Starbucks coffee. I nodded and sat down, holding my little sister on my lap. Mikey disappeared inside. An old lady came by and sat down next to me and Bandit.

"Aw, what a cute little girl! Is she your sister?"

"Yes, ma'am, she is. Half-sister, but anyway,"

"She has same eyes as you! How old is she?"

"Three weeks,"

"She is cute, very. What's her name?"

"Bandit,"

"Strange name,"

"I know. If you'll excuse us, we have to go, that's our uncle there!" I said and taking Bandit into my arms again, I went to Mikey. He handed me my cup.

"Thanks, uncle Mikey," I said, taking a sip. I smiled at the taste of my favorite coffee.

"You're obsessed with this. Like me and Gerard,"

"I know. I love Starbucks, since I tasted the coffee for the first time. But Mom never wanted me to drink too much coffee,"

"I'm so sorry about what had happened to her,"

"Me too. But...I'm trying to deal with it," I said. Mikey placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. We are here to help you. You seem lovely and we will all do anything we can to make this place more like a home to you,"

"Thanks. I appreciate it,"

"You seem so grown up. You had grown more mature in these few days than last years I would guess,"

"Pain is making us grow up faster. But I also think this is a very new start. And that I can be happy here once again,"

"You're making too much sense,"

"What do you mean?"

"For a 13-year-old,"

"If you say so,"

"So tell me. What's your favorite song?"

"Can we go record by record?"

"Of course. So...Bullets,"

"Skylines...and Early Sunsets, probably,"

"Hey that's not fair, you're saying two!"

"So, be glad! I love your songs!"

Bandit, who was carried by Mikey, was watching us. I smiled at her.

"So, Three Cheers,"

"Helena, definitely. And Thank You for the Venom,"

"Wow...and The Black Parade?"

"Can I choose more than two?"

"How many do you want to?"

"Welcome to the Black Parade, Disenchanted, Kill All Your Friends and My Way Home Is Through You,"

"You know, this counts just because the last two are not really part of the record,"

"And Desert Song is definitely one of my favorites too,"

"Oh, someone likes Life On the Murder Scene?"

"Uncle Mikey, are you kidding me? I love that thing. I watched it so many times, that the DVD broke and I had to buy another copy," I said. Mikey started laughing so much that he scared Bandit. I took her into my arms.

"Shhh, what's wrong, B? Uncle Mikey's just having fun," I explain patiently as if she could understand. Mikey finally caught his breath.

"I'm sorry Bandit," Mikey apologized. We headed back home while talking more and more. It was very nice, to talk to uncle Mikey.

"So, what other bands do you like?"

"Well you know, Green Day, Simple Plan, Blink...yeah. And I always said I was born in the wrong decade. I should have been born in the 80s, you know. So I would grow up with those older bands. I love...The Smiths, Anthrax, Kiss, Metallica and this stuff you know. They might still play today, but I'm sure it is not what it was before...yeah and I absolutely LOVE Nirvana. I admire Kurt Cobain so much and I've always said that when I'll grow up, I'm gonna investigate his death again!"

"Oh, you're a pretty cool young lady!" Mikey said and smiled at me.

"We're back!" I shouted. Gerard came to welcome us.

"Hi, you three!"

"Hi dad," I said, kicking my shoes off and continued inside with Bandit. Dad and uncle Mikey remained talking. I found Lindsey and Alicia in the bedroom, where they were discussing some new clothes Lindsey bought.

"Hi Linds, hi Licia!"

"Amy! And my little darling," Lindsey smiled and took Bandit away from me. Alicia smiled.

"So, what did Mikey say? I hope he didn't scare you!"

"Mikey? No way! I mean, he was very nice, thank you,"

"Look Amy, I would like to say that I'm sorry that your mother died. I know you might not wanna hear it, bur anyway,"

"Thanks, Licia. I appreciate it,"

"Good. Now, what were you up to now?"

"I didn't know yet,"

"Do you wanna go swimming? I wanted to go and since you have a pool and we don't..."

"I'd love to. But I actually don't have a bathing suit. I threw away my old one in Vancouver and I did not have time to buy anything here yet,"

"Borrow mine if you want to!" Lindsey called from the other room. I smiled.

"We're going shopping tomorrow afternoon; we can get you some, then!" Lindsey added then. I went after her to get the bathing suit. "Thanks Linds,"

"No problem. Have fun," I went to change into the bathing suit and then went after Alicia to the pool. The pool was indoors, but also there was a part which was outdoors. Dad and Mikey were already there too.

Really, this was one of the best afternoons and evenings in my entire life. I had so much fun. They were all twice as old as I was, but it didn't matter. We just had so much fun together.

Mikey and Licia left at about 10 o'clock. I was informed they lived not so far away from us, but closer to the city center. I remember falling asleep on the couch. It was 7:30 when I opened my eyes and realized I was in my room. Dad must have carried me here. Oh well... I brushed my teeth, had a shower and after getting dressed I headed downstairs to meet Lindsey.

"Morning, Linds!"

"Oh, morning, Aimee! Breakfast is on the table!"

"Thanks that's awesome," I said and we talked while I was talking. She was nursing Bandit meanwhile.

"So, would you like to go shopping for clothes today?"

"I'd love to! But I think Frank is coming over. We are supposed to paint my room,"

"Oh yeah, how could I forgot. So, we'll go at about 2? If you'll be finish we will go, if you won't, we will let the boys finish and go anyway," she said and smiled. We high fived.

"I'm not sure if you're gonna like it, but I just thought you might really wanna start...again...so you will give away most of your old clothes and buy a completely new wardrobe...?" she left it as a question. I smiled.

"Linds, I thought about that. I would really love to throw everything away and get a completely new wardrobe, you know,"

"It's settled then. We're setting off at 2,"

"Thank you very much,"

"No problem. Now, do you want to go and dress Bandit? You did great job yesterday,"

"I'd love too," I replied and took the little girl into my arms.

"Have fun," Linds said, smiling. I went up the stairs and went to dress Bandit. I really enjoyed it. She was cute and adorable.

"Linds, is that you?" I heard Dad calling from their bedroom.

"Nah, it's me, Daddy! And Bandit!" I called back cheerfully. Dad came after us, looking very sleepy.

"Good morning my beautiful ladies!" he said and kissed Bandit on her nose.

"Morning bumblebee, morning Aimee," he continued and kissed my forehead then.

"Morning Dad,"

"I can see you're having fun. Since Bandit is a bumblebee, I should think of something for you." Dad smiled at me and Bandit.

"I don't wanna be a caterpillar," I said, smiled and took B back into my arms. She was dressed in bright red today.

"You're officially a ladybug,"

"That's not half bad,"

"Let's go downstairs, bumblebee and ladybug, there's something I would like us to talk about," Dad said. I suddenly felt worried. Dad saw my worried look.

"Hey, relax! It's quiet pleasant,"

"Okay, Dad," I replied and we went downstairs. We all sat down to the table and Bandit was with me.

"Kay, my lovely lads. Or more like, Amy, yesterday we had a talk with Lindsey. There's so much for us to do, so much to decide and you know... But first there are summer holidays coming and I wanted to know if there's any place in the world you would like to visit," Gerard said. Lindsey smiled at me.

"Dad, Linds, I appreciate this, but I know it's impossible even for one of you to leave. Bandit's here and you know..." I started slowly.

"Am, there's no reason why Gerard could not leave for a week or two," Linds jumped in.

"Yeah, Mo-Lindsey's right. We can go anywhere you want to. Two weeks, any place on the Earth, okay? And then, I know my parents would like to spend some time with you too...and Mikey and Alicia and I'm sure even Frank and Jamia when they'll meet you. And Ray and Christa and everyone!"

"And me, your Dad kind of forgot," Lindsey smiled and jumped in. I laughed.

"So think about it, hun. And tell me as soon as you'll think of something, okay?" Dad said. I nodded and went to hug him and Linds. The doorbell rang.

"I'm gonna go there," I said, knowing it's gonna be uncle Mikey. I opened the door. Oh shit, I forgot he's not the only one who's coming. "Hello,"

"Hi. Are you Amanda?"

"Amy or Aimee, please. Nice to meet you, Frank Iero,"

"Nice to meet you too. Here, I brought you a present!" Frank said and handed me a little package. I opened it. It was a cd. Nirvana! I completely loved Nirvana, but sadly didn't own any of their cds.

"Thank you so much, I love Nirvana! How did you know?"

"When I'll tell you it won't be a secret anymore,"

"Fair point, come in! Dad and Lindsey and Bandit are in the kitchen,"

Few minutes later, uncle Mikey arrived and we all went up to my room. Dad removed the old bed and the table away and now we were standing in a completely empty room with 4 white walls.

We have already bought wall paint the day before. We bought grey, lighter grey, black and red, my favorite colors.

"So honey, make a wish," Dad said. I smiled. When I explained them how would I like it, we opened all the paint and started with the painting. Dad brought little speakers and turned on some music.

By 1:30, I was standing proudly in my room. One wall remained white. That was where posters were going to be. Another one was light grey, with dramatic red stains. The last two were black and grey. It was...perfect.

"Aimee, come downstairs, please!" Lindsey called. She had been out with Bandit before and now she was doing something in the living room.

"Go Am, we're gonna stay," Dad told me. I ran down the stairs to the living room.

"Oh hi! I just wanted to ask, if you're ready to go! Bandit just fell asleep and the guys with the furniture are coming at 2 and it's gonna be better if we will be away,"

"Who's gonna look after B?"

"I hope your Dad,"

"Oh, okay. I'm just gonna go get dressed and say bye to the guys,"

"No rush. I'm gonna wait,"

I went back upstairs. I entered my room.

"Dad, you're in charge here for next couple of ours. I don't mean just the furniture. You're looking after B. Me and Linds are going,"

"Going where?"

"Shopping, Daddy!"

"Oh, right. Have fun, sweetie!" Dad said, giving me a hug. I waved at Mikey and Frank and ran to the bathroom to put on some better clothes. I dressed in a black folded skirt and a tank top.

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely,"

"Have fun, lads!" Dad called, looking at Bandit, who was sleeping soundly in her bed in the living room.

We went out of the house. A red BMW has been parking there since I arrived.

"Is it yours?"

"Yeah. Your Dad owns an Audi, but one of his friends is repairing it at the moment,"

"This is a very cool car," I pointed out. Lindsey smiled and nodded.

I have never ever had this much fun while shopping. Ever. In three hours, I was completely sure that I'm throwing out all my old clothes, because of my new clothes. I had bought 5 pairs of jeans, 4 black pairs, one dark blue. About twenty t-shirts, mixtures of black, white, grey and red. Four hoodies, a jacket, 3 skirts, several pairs of tights. 3 pairs of Converse, one pair of flip flops. And then two bathing suits and a lot of underwear, socks, nylons and necklaces, bracelets and wristbands.

Now we were sitting in a Starbucks coffee with Lindsey. All the bags with clothes were in Lindsey's car, parked outside.

"Linds? I never had this much fun shopping, really," I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I enjoyed it too. Now, do you wanna go to the book store and the cd store? Then we can go to the drug store and buy you some new cosmetics too,"

"You're incredible,"

It was 7:18 pm, when we arrived home. I bought 12 cds, 10 dvds, a calendar with Nirvana, few merch t-shirts, two huge posters to put on the wall, a black messenger back with Kiss motive, about 30 badges, 26 books, color pencils, water colors, pens, pencils, erasers, three different sizes notebooks with blank paper, two notebooks with lines and a diary. Then of course a new bag for cosmetics, along with 5 black eye liners, black mascaras, make ups, dark red and black nail polishes, two hair brushes, a comb and then lots of stuff for hair, like hair clips and hairbands.

Dad came to the door.

"Hi girls. Shhh, Bandit just fell asleep!"

"Hi dad!" I said, hugging him. I ran up the stairs to my room. My breath got caught in my throat. It was...PERFECT!

The furniture was exactly how I wanted it. Now it was just time to fill the wardrobe and all the cupboards and shelves with my things.

Later on, I called Dad to come and help me with hanging my Green Day poster and my Blink poster.

At 11 pm, I crawled into my new bed, completely dead and exhausted. What a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So, I hope you guys liked it. I also hope I can update a new chapter sooner than the last time. I'm sorry once again.<strong>

**Stay beautiful…and keep it ugly. x**


End file.
